Iron Man
The Alternate versions listed below are those of Tony Stark. Additional information on a number of other men to act as Iron Man over the years is listed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = 12; Anthony Stark (Earth-12) from Exiles Vol 1 14 0001.jpg | Alternate2 = 36; Anthony Stark (Earth-36) from Startling Stories Thing - Night Falls on Yancy Street Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 55; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate4 = 65; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate5 = 94; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate6 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate7 = 110; Anthony Stark (Earth-110) from Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate8 = 155; Anthony Stark (Earth-155) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate9 = 161; Tony Stark (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 231; Anthony Stark (Earth-231) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 242; Anthony Stark (Earth-242) from Ultimate Comics Armor Wars Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate12 = 267; Anthony Stark (Earth-267) from Avengers Vol 1 267 0001.jpg | Alternate13 = 295; Anthony Stark (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate14 = Lord Iron | Alternate15 = 312; Anthony Stark (Earth-312) from Exiles Vol 1 36 0001.jpg | Alternate16 = 355; Anthony Stark (Earth-355) (cut).jpg | Alternate17 = 374; Anthony Stark (Earth-374).jpg | Alternate18 = Iron Knight; Anthony Stark (Earth-398) 0001.jpg | Alternate19 = 415; Anthony Stark (Earth-415) 001.png | Alternate20 = 555; Anthony Stark (Earth-555).jpg | Alternate21 = 617; Anthony Stark (Earth-617) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 31.jpg | Alternate22 = 669; Anthony Stark (Earth-669) from Infinity Countdown Captain Marvel Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate23 = 689; Anthony Stark (Earth-689) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate24 = 691 | Alternate25 = Iron Moth; Iron Moth 0001.jpg | Alternate26 = 717; Anthony Stark (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate27 = 763 | Alternate28 = 774; Anthony Stark (Earth-774).jpg | Alternate29 = 776; Anthony Stark (Earth-776) 0001.jpg | Alternate30 = 788 | Alternate31 = 802; Anthony Stark (Earth-802) 001.png | Alternate32 = 804 | Alternate33 = 811; Anthony Stark (Earth-811) from X-Men Vol 1 141 001.jpg | Alternate34 = 829; Anthony Stark (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate35 = 905; Anthony Stark (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate36 = 907 | Alternate37 = 917; Anthony Stark (Earth-917).jpg | Alternate38 = 928; Anthony Stark (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate39 = 929; Anthony Stark (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate40 = 938; Anthony Stark (Earth-938) 0001.jpg | Alternate41 = 939; Anthony Stark (Earth-939).jpg | Alternate42 = 947; Anthony Stark (Earth-947) from What If Vol 2 63 002.jpg | Alternate43 = 952; Anthony Stark (Earth-952) from What If? Vol 2 70 0001.jpg | Alternate44 = 976; Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 page 07 Anthony Stark (Earth-976).jpg | Alternate45 = 982 | Alternate46 = 985 | Alternate47 = Iron Lord | Alternate48 = 1089; Anthony Stark (Earth-1089) from What If? Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 1237; Anthony Stark (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate50 = Iron Giant Man | Alternate51 = Antonio Stark; Ultimates Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Alternate52 = 1611; Anthony Stark (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate53 = 1720; IronManExiles-92 (cut).jpg | Alternate54 = 1735; Anthony Stark (Earth-1735).JPG | Alternate55 = 2010; Anthony Stark (Earth-2010) from Paradise X Heralds Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate56 = 2020; Anthony Stark (Earth-2020) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate57 = 2021; Anthony Stark (Earth-2021) from Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate58 = 2081 | Alternate59 = 2108; Anthony Stark (Earth-2108) from What If? Civil War Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = 2111; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN191) 0001.jpg | Alternate61 = 2122 | Alternate62 = 2149 | Alternate63 = 2182; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate64 = 2189 | Alternate65 = 2301; Anthony Stark (Earth-2301) from New Mangaverse The Rings of Fate Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate66 = 2319; Anthony Stark (Earth-2319) from New Avengers Vol 3 14 001.jpg | Alternate67 = 2713; Anthony Stark (Earth-2713).jpg | Alternate68 = 2988 | Alternate69 = 3109; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate70 = 3131; Anthony Stark (Earth-3131).jpg | Alternate71 = 3290; Anthony Stark (Earth-3290).JPG | Alternate72 = Iron Woman (Natasha Stark) | Alternate73 = 3752; Anthony Stark (Earth-3752) from Exiles Vol 1 67 0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 4321; Iron Man (Earth-4321) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate75 = Iron Maniac | Alternate76 = 5113; Iron Man (Earth-5113) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate77 = 5560; Anthony Stark (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate78 = 5631; Anthony Stark (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate79 = 5692 | Alternate80 = 5700; Anthony Stark (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Past Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate81 = 6001; Anthony Stark (Earth-6001) Hulked Out Heroes Vol 1 2.JPG | Alternate82 = 6078; Anthony Stark (Earth-6078).png | Alternate83 = 6232; Anthony Stark (Earth-6232).jpg | Alternate84 = 6706; Anthony Stark (Earth-6706) 0001.jpg | Alternate85 = 6871; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate86 = 7121; Anthony Stark (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate87 = 7192; Anthony Stark (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate88 = 7231; Anthony Stark (Earth-7231).jpg | Alternate89 = 7475 | Alternate90 = 7642; Anthony Stark (Earth-7642) Free Comic Book Day Vol 2015 (Secret Wars) 001.jpg | Alternate91 = 7711; Anthony Stark (Earth-7711) from Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Alternate92 = 7812; Anthony Stark (Earth-7812) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate93 = 7940; Anthony Stark (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate94 = 7958; Anthony Stark (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate95 = 8013; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate96 = 8041; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate97 = Iron Mandrill; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 19 Anthony Stark (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate98 = 8110; What If Vol 1 29 page 06 Anthony Stark (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate99 = 8181 | Alternate100 = 8222; Anthony Stark (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate101 = 8234; Anthony Stark (Earth-8234).JPG | Alternate102 = 8312; Anthony Stark (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate103 = 8410; Anthony Stark (Earth-8410) from Iron Man 2020 Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Alternate104 = 8441; Anthony Stark (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate105 = 8545; Anthony Stark (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate106 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate107 = 8720; Anthony Stark (Earth-8720).jpg | Alternate108 = 8861; Anthony Stark (Earth-8861) from What If? Special Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate109 = 8909; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate110 = 8910; Anthony Stark (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate111 = 8912; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate112 = 9021; Anthony Stark (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate113 = 9031 | Alternate114 = Ironed Man (Tony "Bony" "Stoney" Stork); Tony Stork (Earth-9047) 1.JPG | Alternate115 = 9091; Anthony Stark (Earth-9091).jpg | Alternate116 = 9092; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-9092).jpg | Alternate117 = 9105 | Alternate118 = 9112 | Alternate119 = 9119; Anthony Stark (Earth-9119) from Iron Man The End Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate120 = 9140 | Alternate121 = 9151; Anthony Stark (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate122 = 9200 | Alternate123 = 9202 | Alternate124 = 9230; Anthony Stark (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate125 = 9289; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate126 = 9411; Anthony Stark (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 163.jpg | Alternate127 = 9470; What If Vol 2 63 page 21 Anthony Stark (Earth-9470).jpg | Alternate128 = 9471 | Alternate129 = 9511 | Alternate130 = 9512; Anthony Stark (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate131 = 9590; Anthony Stark (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate132 = Man in the Iron Mask; Anthony Stark (Earth-9591) from Ruins Vol 1 1 0002.png | Alternate133 = 9601; Anthony Stark (Earth-9601).jpg | Alternate134 = 9602; Anthony Stark (Earth-9602) from Bruce Wayne Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate135 = 9640 | Alternate136 = 9796; Anthony Stark (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate137 = 9810; Anthony Stark (Earth-9810) from What If? Vol 2 113 0001.jpg | Alternate138 = Iron Cross | Alternate139 = 9916 | Alternate140 = 9922 | Alternate141 = 9930; Anthony Stark (Earth-9930).jpg | Alternate142 = 9939; Anthony Stark (Earth-9939) from Death 3 Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate143 = 9966; Anthony Stark (Earth-9966) from Fantastic Four Unlimited Vol 1 6.jpg | Alternate144 = 9997; Anthony Stark (Earth-9997) from Paradise X Vol 1 0 0001.jpg | Alternate145 = 10011; Anthony Stark (Earth-10011) from Realm of Kings Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate146 = 10021; Anthony Stark (Earth-10021) 001.jpg | Alternate147 = 10041; Anthony Stark (Earth-10041) from Indomitable Iron Man Black & White Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate148 = 10051; Anthony Stark (Earth-10051) She-Hulk Sensational Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate149 = 10071; Anthony Stark (Earth-10071).jpg | Alternate150 = 10091; Anthony Stark (Earth-10091) from Thor The Mighty Avenger Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Alternate151 = 10170; Anthony_Stark_(Earth-10170)_from_Atlas_Vol_1_5_0001.jpg | Alternate152 = 10201; Anthony Stark (Earth-10201).jpg | Alternate153 = 10208; Anthony Stark (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate154 = 10219; Anthony Stark (Earth-10219).jpg | Alternate155 = 10223; Anthony Stark (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate156 = 10298; nthony Stark (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate157 = 10333; Anthony Stark (Earth-10333) from Nova Vol 4 33 001.jpg | Alternate158 = 10511; Anthony Stark (Earth-10511) from Wolverine Weapon X Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Alternate159 = 10919; Anthony Stark (Earth-10919) 001.png | Alternate160 = 10943; Anthony Stark (Earth-10943).jpg | Alternate161 = 10995; Anthony Stark (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 16.jpg | Alternate162 = Doctor Doom; Anthony Stark (Earth-11029).jpg | Alternate163 = 11045; Anthony Stark (Earth-11045) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate164 = 11080; Anthony Stark (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate165 = 11124; Anthony Stark (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate166 = Steel Corpse; Anthony Stark (Earth-11326) from Age of X Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate167 = 11418; Anthony Stark (Earth-11418) from Captain America Corps Vol 1 3 0002.jpg | Alternate168 = 11638; Anthony Stark (Earth-11638) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Alternate169 = 11911; Anthony Stark (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate170 = 11947; Anthony Stark (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate171 = 12011; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate172 = 12091 | Alternate173 = 12101; Anthony Stark (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate174 = 12121; Anthony Stark (Earth-12121) Daredevil End of Days Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate175 = Antonio Stark; Anthony Stark (Earth-12125).png | Alternate176 = 12128; Anthony Stark (Earth-12128) from Captain America and Black Widow Vol 1 639 0001.jpg | Alternate177 = 12311; Anthony Stark (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate178 = 12665; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate179 = 12973; Anthony Stark (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate180 = 13017; Anthony Stark (Earth-13017) and Matthew Murdock (Earth-13017).jpg | Alternate181 = 13133; Anthony Stark (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 17 0001.png | Alternate182 = 13159; Anthony Stark (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate183 = 13584; Anthony Stark (Earth-13584) 0001.jpg | Alternate184 = 13660; Anthony Stark (Earth-13660).jpg | Alternate185 = 14026; Anthony Stark (Earth-14026) from What If? Annihilation Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate186 = 14029; Anthony Stark (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate187 = 14118; Anthony Stark (Earth-14118) 001.jpg | Alternate188 = 14325; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate189 = 14515; Anthony Stark (Earth-14515) 001.jpg | Alternate190 = 14622; Anthony Stark (Earth-14622) 0001.png | Alternate191 = 14845; Anthony Stark (Earth-14845) from Exiles Vol 1 49 0001.jpg | Alternate192 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 19-20 (2).jpg | Alternate193 = 15061; Anthony_Stark_(Earth-15061)_from_U.S.Avengers_Vol_1_2_0001.png | Alternate194 = 15203; Anthony_Stark_(Earth-15203)_from_Secret_Wars_Journal_Vol_1_3_0001.jpg | Alternate195 = Iron Thor; Iron Man (Earth-BWUD) from Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate196 = 16112; Anthony Stark (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate197 = 18119; Anthony Stark (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate198 = 18451; Anthony Stark (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate199 = Iron Goblin; Anthony Stark (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 004.jpg | Alternate200 = 20051; Anthony Stark (Earth-20051) from Marvel Adventures Iron Man Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate201 = 20110; Ironman tr019 (cut).jpg | Alternate202 = 20132; Anthony Stark (Earth-20132) from What If? World War Hulk Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate203 = 20318 | Alternate204 = 21011; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate205 = 21050; Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 page 18 Anthony Stark (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate206 = 21119; Anthony Stark (Earth-21119) from What If Vol 1 200 002.jpg | Alternate207 = 21261; Anthony Stark (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate208 = 21722; Anthony Stark (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate209 = 21993; Anthony Stark Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate210 = 22020; Anthony Stark (Earth-22020).jpg | Alternate211 = 22312; Anthony_Stark_(Earth-22312)_from_Secret_Wars_Secret_Love_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate212 = 22795; Anthony Stark (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate213 = 23099; Anthony Stark (Earth-23099) from New Avengers Vol 3 13.INH 0001.jpg | Alternate214 = 23223; Anthony Stark (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.png | Alternate215 = 24111; Anthony Stark (Earth-24111) from Fear Itself Fearsome Four Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate216 = 24133; Anthony Stark (Earth-24133) from Venom Vol 2 13.3 001.jpg | Alternate217 = 25315; Anthony Stark (Earth-25315) from Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate218 = 26111; Anthony Stark (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate219 = 30122; Anthony Stark (Earth-30122).jpg | Alternate220 = 30987; Anthony Stark (Earth-30987).jpg | Alternate221 = 31117; Anthony Stark (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate222 = 32201; Anthony_Stark_(Earth-32201)_from_What_If_World_War_Hulk_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate223 = 32323; Anthony Stark (Earth-32323) from Civil War Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate224 = 33900; Tony Stark (Earth-33900).jpg | Alternate225 = 40081; Anthony Stark (Earth-40081) from Powerless Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate226 = 41301; Anthony Stark (Earth-41301).jpg | Alternate227 = 42409; Anthony Stark (Earth-42409) from Marvel Holiday Spectacular 2009 Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate228 = 42777 | Alternate229 = 45017; Anthony Stark (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate230 = 49487; Anthony Stark (Earth-49487).jpg | Alternate231 = 50810; Anthony Stark (Earth-50810) in Marvel MegaMorphs Iron Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate232 = 51838; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate233 = 51920; 1872 Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Alternate234 = Antonio Stark; Antonio Stark (Earth-55921) from Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate235 = 57289; Anthony Stark (Earth-57289) from Civil War II Choosing Sides Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate236 = 57780; Anthony Stark (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate237 = 58163 | Alternate238 = 61011; Anthony Stark (Earth-61011) Spider-Man & Friends The Best of Friends Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate239 = 61112; Age of Ultron Vol 1 5 Granov Variant Textless.jpg | Alternate240 = 61422; Anthony Stark (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate241 = Anthony Stark (Prime) (Earth-61610); Anthony Stark (Prime) (Earth-61610).png | Alternate242 = Antonio Stark (Ultimate) (Earth-61610); Antonio Stark (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate243 = 61828; What If Vol 1 34 page 36 Anthony Stark (Earth-61828).jpg | Alternate244 = 62412; Anthony Stark (Earth-62412) from What If? Age of Ultron Vol 1 2 cover.jpg | Alternate245 = 64087; Anthony Stark (Earth-64087) from Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate246 = 64894; Iron Man extreme.jpg | Alternate247 = 66209; Anthony Stark (Earth-66209) from What If? Newer Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate248 = 70105; Anthony Stark (Earth-70105) from Bullet Points Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate249 = 70813; Anthony Stark (Earth-70813) from Avengers Classic Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate250 = 71016; Anthony Stark (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate251 = 71166; Anthony Stark (Earth-71166) from Fantastic Four The End Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate252 = 71912; Anthony Stark (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate253 = 77013; Anthony Stark (Earth-77013).jpg | Alternate254 = 77105; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate255 = 77995 | Alternate256 = 80219 | Alternate257 = 80734 | Alternate258 = 80827; IronLord.jpg | Alternate259 = Antonia Stark; Antonia Stark.jpg | Alternate260 = Night Thrasher; Anthony Stark (Earth-81156) from New Warriors Vol 4 20 0001.jpg | Alternate261 = 81191; Iron Age Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate262 = 81223; Anthony Stark (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate263 = 81225; Anthony Stark (Earth-81225).jpg | Alternate264 = 81426; Anthony Stark (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate265 = 82101 | Alternate266 = Limo Man | Alternate267 = 82432 | Alternate268 = 82633; Anthony Stark (Earth-82633).jpg | Alternate269 = 82803; Anthony Stark (Earth-82803).jpg | Alternate270 = 84444; Anthony Stark (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate271 = 85826; Anthony Stark (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate272 = 89120; Anthony Stark (Earth-89120) from What If? Vol 2 8 0001.jpg | Alternate273 = 89721; Anthony Stark (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate274 = 89923; Anthony Stark (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate275 = 90110; Anthony Stark (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate276 = 90211; Anthony Stark (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Alternate277 = 90213; Anthony Stark (Earth-90213).jpg | Alternate278 = 90214; Anthony Stark (Earth-90214).png | Alternate279 = 90251; Anthony Stark (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate280 = 90266; Anthony Stark (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate281 = 90631; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN036) from Exiles Vol 2 2 page 09 (cut).jpg | Alternate282 = 90659; Anthony Stark (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate283 = 91110; Anthony Stark (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate284 = 91112; Anthony Stark (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate285 = 91126; Marvel_Zombies_Return_Vol_1_2_page_04_Anthony_Stark_(Earth-Z).jpg | Alternate286 = 91172; Anthony Stark (Earth-91172) from Exiles Days of Then and Now Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate287 = 92077; Anthony Stark (Earth-92077) from West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 2 7 0001.jpg | Alternate288 = 92700; Anthony Stark (Earth-92700).jpg | Alternate289 = 93070; Anthony Stark (Earth-93070) from What If? Vol 2 51 0001.jpg | Alternate290 = 93074; Iron Man (Anthony Stark) (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate291 = 93165; Anthony Stark (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate292 = 94040; Anthony Stark (Earth-94040).jpg | Alternate293 = 94561; Anthony Stark (Earth-94561).jpg | Alternate294 = 94600; Anthony Stark (Earth-94600).jpg | Alternate295 = 94831; Anthony Stark (Earth-94831).jpg | Alternate296 = Iron Mandrill; Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 page 00 Anthony Stark (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate297 = 95126; Anthony Stark (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate298 = 95371; Anthony Stark (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate299 = 95397; Anthony Stark (Earth-95397).jpg | Alternate300 = 96020; Anthony Stark (Earth-96020).jpg | Alternate301 = 97082; Anthony Stark (Earth-97082) from Iron Man Graphic Novel Crash Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate302 = 97161; Anthony Stark (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 3 001 | Alternate303 = 97751; Anthony Stark (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate304 = 98091; Anthony Stark (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate305 = 98105; Anthony Stark (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate306 = 98121; Anthony Stark (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate307 = 99062; Anthony Stark (Earth-99062) 001.jpg | Alternate308 = 112001; Anthony Stark (Earth-112001) 0001.jpg | Alternate309 = 113500;Anthony Stark (Earth-113500) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 500 0001.jpg | Alternate310 = 200500; Anthony Stark (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate311 = 200505; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-200505).jpg | Alternate312 = 200506; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-200506).jpg | Alternate313 = 200515; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-200515).jpg | Alternate314 = 201163; Anthony Stark (Earth-201163).jpg | Alternate315 = 312500; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637 page 28 Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN151).jpg | Alternate316 = 523001; Anthony Stark (Earth-523001) from What If Karen Page Had Lived? Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate317 = 523002; What_If_Vol_3_1_page_05_Anthony_Stark_(Earth-523002).jpg | Alternate318 = 669116; Anthony Stark (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate319 = 730834; Anthony Stark (Earth-730834) Avengers United They Stand Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate320 = 807128; Anthony Stark (Earth-807128) from Old Man Logan Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate321 = 808122; Anthony Stark (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate322 = 820231; Anthony Stark (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate323 = 840645; Anthony Stark (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate324 = 941066; Anthony Stark (Earth-941066) from What If? Vol 2 66 0001.jpg | Alternate325 = 989112; Anthony Stark (Earth-989112).jpg | Alternate326 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN130); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN130) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate327 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN193); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN193) from X-Factor Vol 1 231 0001.jpg | Alternate328 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN207); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN207) 001.JPG | Alternate329 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN237); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate330 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN246); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate331 = Iron Mandrill; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN257) from Marvel Apes Speedball Special Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate332 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN278); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN278) from Mythos Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate333 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN294); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN294) from What If? AvX Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate334 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN337); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN337).jpg | Alternate335 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN338); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN338) from AVX Vs Vol 1 6 0001.png | Alternate336 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN339); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN339) 001.png | Alternate337 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN372); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN372) 001.png | Alternate338 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN417); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate339 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN422); Anthony Stark (Earth- TRN422) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate340 = Antonio Stark; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate341 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN526); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN526) Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate342 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN533); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | Alternate343 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN550); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN550) 001.png | Alternate344 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN563); Anthony Stark(Earth-TRN563) from Iron Man Season One Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate345 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN564); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate346 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN566); Anthony Stark (Earth-0) Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternate347 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN590); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate348 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN627); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate349 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN632); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN632) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 23 001.jpg | Alternate350 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN666); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN666) from Thanos Vol 2 16 001.jpg | Alternate351 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN667); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN667) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Anthony Stark (Earth-3488) from Ultimate Avengers The Movie 0001.jpg | Movies2 = 60808; Anthony Stark (Earth-60808) from Ultimate Avengers 2 Rise of the Panther 0001.jpg | Movies3 = 10022; Iron Man PH.jpg | Movies4 = 199673; Anthony Stark (Earth-199673) from The Invincible Iron Man (film) 001.jpg | Movies5 = 199999; Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Infinity War 001.png | Movies6 = 555326; Anthony Stark (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 0001.jpg | Movies7 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN607); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN607) from Iron Man and Captain America Heroes United 001.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2 (cut).JPG | Television2 = 8107; Anthony Stark (Earth-8107) from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Season 3 5 0001.jpg | Television3 = 12041; Anthony Stark (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 3 002.jpg | Television4 = 14042; Anthony Stark (Earth-14042) 001.png | Television5 = 91119;Anthony Stark (Earth-91119) 0001.jpg | Television6 = 92131; Anthony Stark (Earth-92131) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 5 11 0001.jpg | Television7 = 95099; Anthony Stark (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 2 0001.jpg | Television8 = 101001; Anthony Stark (Earth-101001) and Chika Tanaka (Earth-101001) from Marvel Anime Season 1 Promo 0001.jpg | Television9 = 135263;Anthony Stark (Earth-135263) from Fantastic Four World's Greatest Heroes Season 1 22 0001.jpg | Television10 = 534834; Anthony Stark (Earth-569386).jpg | Television11 = 600026; Anthony Stark (Earth-600026).png | Television12 = 730784; Anthony Stark (Earth-730784) from The Avengers United They Stand Season 1 8 0001.jpg | Television13 = 904913; Anthony Stark (Earth-904913) concept art.jpg | Television14 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN365); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN365) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 15 001.png | Television15 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN416); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN416) 001.jpg | Television16 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN509); No Image Male.jpg | Television17 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN513); No Image Male.jpg | Television18 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN524); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN524) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 9 001.jpg | Television19 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN633); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 8 001.png | Video Games1 = 1048; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games2 = 6109; Anthony Stark (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ulitimate Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games3 = 7964; Iron Man (Earth-7964).jpg | Video Games4 = 12131; Anthony Stark (Earth-12131) 008.png | Video Games5 = 13122; Anthony Stark (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 001.png | Video Games6 = Anthony Stark (Old West) (Earth-13122); Anthony Stark (Old West) (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 001.png | Video Games7 = 30847; Anthony Stark (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games8 = 50701 | Video Games9 = 58732; Anthony Stark (Earth-58732) from The Punisher (2005 video game) 0002.jpg | Video Games10 = Antonio Stark; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games11 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN009); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN009) 001.jpg | Video Games12 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN012); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games13 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN018); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games14 = Antonio Stark; Antonio Stark (Earth-TRN131) 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN199); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games16 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN219); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 001.jpg | Video Games17 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN258); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.png | Video Games18 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN335); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN335) Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge.jpg | Video Games19 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN461); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited 001.png | Video Games20 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN490); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN490) Supercan (video Game).jpg | Video Games21 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN517); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games22 = Anthony Stark (Superior Iron Man) (Earth-TRN517); Anthony Stark (Superior Iron Man) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games23 = Anthony Stark (Hulkbuster) (Earth-TRN517); Anthony Stark (Hulkbuster) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games24 = Superior Fist; Anthony Stark (Superior Fist) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Teams1 = Iron Avengers; Iron Avengers (Earth-9997).jpg | Teams2 = Iron Legion; Iron Legion (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Teams3 = Iron Men; Iron Men (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Teams4 = Team Iron Man; Team Iron Man (Earth-904913).jpg | Teams5 = S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team; S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team (Earth-616) from Iron Man Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 29 001.jpg | Teams6 = Trojan Guard; Anthony Stark (Earth-616) and Trojan Guard (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 20 001.jpg | Teams7 = Rocketmen | Teams8 = Ultimate Iron Man; Ultimate Iron Man (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others1 = Andros Stark; Andros Stark (Earth-8912) from Iron Man Vol 1 250 0001.jpg | Others2 = Arno Stark; Thunderbolts Vol 2 8 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg | Others3 = Iron Man; Iron Man Vol 3 26 Textless.jpg | Others4 = James Howlett; James Howlett (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 72 001.jpg | Others5 = Skrull Subversive; Anthony Stark (Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Sonny Frisco; Sonny Frisco (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 4 003.jpg | Others7 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Deadpool Vol 3 7 001.jpg | Others8 = Ben Reilly; Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-94) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 2 001.jpeg | Others9 = Nathaniel Richards; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-267).jpg | Others10 = Actor; Actor (Earth-616) from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 42 002.jpg | Others11 = A.I. Duplicate; Iron Man (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others12 = A.I. Duplicate; Iron Man II (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others13 = Bethany Cabe; Bethany Cabe (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others14 = Carl Walker; Clayton Wilson (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others15 = Clarence Ward | Others16 = Doppelganger; Iron Man (Doppelganger) (Earth-616).jpg | Others17 = Eddie March; Edward March (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Iron Man Vol 1 21.jpg | Others18 = First back-up A.I.; Anthony Stark (First A.I.) (Earth-616) from Superior Iron Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others19 = Fourth back-up A.I.; Anthony Stark (Fourth A.I.) (Earth-616) from Mighty Captain Marvel Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Others20 = Happy Hogan; Harold Hogan (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300 0001.jpg | Others21 = Mike O'Brien; Michael O'Brien (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others22 = Owen Reece / "Anthony Stark"; Molecule Man possessing Iron Man from Iron Man Annual Vol 1 3.jpg | Others23 = Ramirez; Ramirez (Iron Man) from Punisher The Prize Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others24 = Robot; Iron Man (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others25 = Third back-up A.I.; Anthony Stark (Third A.I.) (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 4 001.jpg | Others26 = Tony Stark 2.0; Tony Stark 2.0 (Earth-616).jpg | Others27 = Ultron; Iron Man Vol 3 48 Textless.png | Others28 = Weasel Wills; Weasel Wills (Earth-616) from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 65 0003.jpg | Others29 = Zola Mutate; Zola Iron Man (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg | Others30 = Android; Anthony Stark (Android) (Earth-1610) from Ultimates Vol 3 4.jpg | Others31 = Anthony; Anthony (Brain tumor) (Earth-1610), Antonio Stark (Earth-1610), and Fourth Nurse (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Others32 = Anthony; Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 3 2 Page 18 VampireLeader (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others33 = Iron Man | Others34 = Iron Man; Iron Man (Earth-8377).jpg | Others35 = Nick Travis; Nick Travis (Earth-9119) 0001.jpg | Others36 = Arthur Parks; What If Vol 2 63 page 21 Earth-9470.jpg | Others37 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-10021) 002.jpg | Others38 = Thaddeus Stark; Thaddeus Stark.jpg | Others39 = Rhodey Stark; Rhodey Stark (Earth-12665) 001.jpg | Others40 = Steve Rogers; Steven Rogers (Earth-70105) from Bullet Points Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others41 = Dwayne Taylor; Dwayne Taylor (Earth-81156) from New Warriors Vol 4 20 0001.jpg | Others42 = Michael Rhodes; Iron Man.jpeg | Others43 = Hulkbuster Iron Man; Hulkbuster Armor (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 0001.jpg | Others44 = Stealth Armor Iron Man; Anthony Stark (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 003.png | Others45 = Clone; Anthony Stark (Clone) (Earth-94600) from Thor Vol 1 600 0001.jpg | Others46 = Poppupian; Anthony Stark (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others47 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-TRN653) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Related1 = Iron Lantern; Harold Stark (Earth-9602) from Iron Lantern Vol 1 1 (Cover).png | Related2 = Iron Hammer; Infinity Wars Iron Hammer Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Iron Maiden; Antoinette Stark (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse New Dawn Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related4 = Iron Monger; Obadiah Stane (Earth-616) from All-New Iron Manual Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related5 = Iron Mouse; Iron Mouse (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related6 = Iron Patriot; Toni Ho (Earth-616) from U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related7 = Iron Spider; Aaron Davis (Earth-1610) from Miles Morales Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related8 = Iron Woman; Bethany Cabe (Earth-616).jpg | Related9 = Irondroid; William March (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 38 0001.JPG | Related10 = Ironheart; Riri Williams (Earth-616) from Champions Vol 2 22 cover 001.jpg | Related11 = Rescue; Rescue Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related12 = Stark; Stark (Race).jpg | Related13 = Stark-Self; Stark-Self from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 9 004.jpg | Related14 = Tactical Force; Tactical Force (Karl) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.jpg | Related15 = Iron Ghost; Iron Ghost (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 22.jpg | Related16 = Anthony Stark (Onslaught Reborn); Anthony Stark (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related17 = Iron Girl; Cynthia (Earth-616) 1.JPG | Related18 = Lead Lad; Lead Lad.jpg | Related19 = Iron Ham; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Iron Ham (Earth-8311).jpg | Related20 = Iron Skull; Johann Schmidt (Earth-12041) 0003.png | Related21 = Iron Duck; Howard the Duck (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 0002.jpg | Related22 = Iron Stan; Iron Stan LEGO Marvel's Avengers 0001.jpg | Related23 = Iron Mariner; Jako Krangsen (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related24 = Iron Grandma; Iron Grandma (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related25 = Golden Oldie; May Reilly (Earth-24388).jpg | Related26 = Iron Punisher; Frank Castle (Earth-28918) from What If? Vol 2 29 0001.jpg | Related27 = Biogeneral; Biogeneral 01.jpg | Related28 = Iron Jonah; John Jonah Jameson (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips 002.jpg | Related29 = Son of Iron; Son of Iron (Colyn) (Earth-81114).jpg | Related30 = Iron Baron; Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related31 = Iron Menace; No Image Male.jpg | Related32 = Dino-Steel; Dino-Steel (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related33 = Iron Man Dio; Iron Man Dio.jpg | Related34 = Doc Iron; Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 25 page 05 Victor von Doom (Earth-200781).jpg }} es:Iron Man fr:Iron-Man it:Iron Man nl:Iron Man pl:Iron Man pt-br:Homem de Ferro ru:Железный человек ro:Iron Man zh:钢铁侠